Blood Twins of Legend: Hana and Maiya Kobayashi
by anime-gurl99
Summary: Two girls have just left home, age 17, they've known Kaname Kuran almost all their life, he's like a brother to them. Maiya and Hana have just begun their new life at Cross Academy. Maiya has a little relationship starting with Rima and Senri.
1. A New Place, Meeting New People

Author's note: I do not own Vampire Knight, it's too awesome for me to own! I only own Hana and Maiya, and how the story goes. Also, I am sorry if the characters don't fit their personalities like in the Anime/Manga! So this is my story, hope you enjoy! ^^

A limo pulled up to the Cross Academy, when it stopped, the driver steps out. He walks to the door, he opens it. Two girls step out. "Miss Maiya Kobayashi and Miss Hana Kobayashi, we've arrived."

"Yes, thank you." The twins say. Their butler nods, "I'll see you two sometime next year?"

They nod and walk out. A man with brown hair greets the two, "Ah, Hana, Maiya, you've arrived." "Kaname, long time no see." Maiya says in an irritated tone. Kaname rolled his eyes, "I assume, Mai hasn't taught you manners yet?" Hana nods her head, "She tried...it didn't work, as you can see."

"There's no need to stand around, come on." Kaname motioned them to come into the Moon dorm. The twins walk in. A girl with pale brown hair looks over to them, "Who are they Master Kaname?" "Why Ruka, this is Hana and Maiya. They're my childhood friends."

She nods and walks off. A young man walks over to them, he had pale blue eyes and Chesnutt, or brown hair, he looked almost bored...he showed no emotion what so ever. "Who are they?" "I'm Maiya Kobayashi." She stared at him for a little bit, "You seem sad all the time... Come on! Let's go do something!"

"I'd rather..." Before he could reply Maiya done ran out of the door, while dragging Senri, the boy that was emotionless, behind her. "Well, she's gone..." Hana rolled her eyes and sighed. Kaname chuckled, "I'll show you your room."

The two set off and run into the room. It wasn't small, nor large it's a perfect size for two, one bed on one wall, and one on the other. "I guess this'll do I don't really care as long as I get to sleep!" Kaname nods, "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you two…if, Maiya is back by then."

Hana nods, Kaname leaves and Hana lies down. She closes her eyes to soon find herself asleep.

Maiya slung Senri down into a chair, "So, your name is?" "Senri… I don't like to talk, so I probably won't talk much." "That's fine." Maiya's voice was soft and soothing. "Why'd you move to this school, anyways?"

"Mom wanted Hana and I to get a good education, so she shipped us off to this place."

"Well, you'll probably get a good education I don't really care for it."

"I don't either, it's not like I'm going to listen. I'll probably fall asleep…nearly every day."

Senri smirks and chuckles lightly, you really couldn't hear it. A girl around the same age as Maiya and Senri walks up. "Hello, I've heard that there were new students coming. I'm Rima Toya, you are Miss?" Rima, a girl with orange hair and dark blue eyes, greeted her. "I'm Maiya Kobayashi, nice to meet you, Rima." Maiya smiles weakly.

"Would you care for some pockey?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Rima hands Maiya a stick of pockey to her. Maiya takes it while nodding her thanks. "Where's mine?" Senri looks over to Rima, no expression. She sticks one into his mouth. "You two act like you're brother and sister." "Well we do consider each other as brother and sisters…so I guess you could say that." Senri says silently, Rima nods in agreement.

"That's cool! We can be friends, can't we? 'Cause I don't think I'll really find anyone else here that I'd like… That Ruka chick seems to be a little preppy. Ya know?" Rima nods and says, "Of course, if it's alright with Senri." Senri looks away and replies with a smirk that said, 'She seems like a nice person, why not?'

Maiya soon says in a tone that was asking for forgiveness, "I got to go find out where my dorm is… I should've gone with Hana." "We'll escort you there." Senri said in a tone not even Rima has heard. "Is that you Senri?" Rima asks in a shocked voice. Senri shakes his head. The three run off in search of the room.

When they finally found the room, Maiya said her good-byes and walked inside. She tried to close the door shut, but instead it slammed shut. Hana's closed eyes shot open. "How long was I out?" "I don't know… I just got here." "Oh, probably not long, maybe thirty minutes." "Yeah, I suppose so."

The girls continued to talk until they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" The two ask. "Kaname Kuran." Kaname said softly from outside, "May I come in?" "Of course," Hana says, while Maiya sighed. He opens the door slowly, "Oh yes, Senri is with me also, he said he wanted to talk to Maiya."

Maiya sat up, "Okay, come on in. Make yourself comfy." The two boys walk in, they took two chairs that were in the closet and set it near the beds of the twins. Senri sat next to Maiya, and Kaname was sitting next to Hana. Hana and Kaname were discussing the rules of the school, while Senri and Maiya was talking about how they'd like summer to get there fast, so they could leave.

"Oh yes, class is about to start. We'll need you to wear these uniforms." Kaname hands them white outfits. "Okay, go, we're changing so bye!" Maiya and Hana shooed them out of the room. They began to undress, Maiya was already done. Hana looked surprised. "Are you ready to go to class?" Hana asked suspiciously. "No, not really," Maiya sighed. Of course, Maiya never liked school or anything like that had to do with learning, Hana's the same but she never shows it. "Let's go." Maiya shouts while dragging Hana out.

Maiya wore her Chesnutt hair up in a long French-braid her bangs left out. Her red and blue eyes glimmered in the sunset. While on the other hand, Hana's Chesnutt hair was up in braided pig-tails with her left bang out, her blue and red eyes shined like the sun.

Senri was just speechless, well that's normal. He couldn't take his eyes off of Maiya. "It's time to open the gates." A random vampire yelled. "Okay, let's hurry up and get our first day over with!" Maiya whispers to herself. Senri walks over to her, accompanied by Rima, "Just follow us and you'll be fine." Hana was wondering what to do, 'Kaname should protect me, shouldn't he?'

Kaname walks to her, "Just stay by my side." Hana nods, the doors slowly open. All Hana and Maiya heard was screaming and yelling. The two were very, very, confused. "Fan-girls and guys, just an ordinary day," Rima giggled. The group of vampires walked out, all the girls fainted over nearly all of the vampires. "Hey who are those two girls over there?" One fan-boy pointed over at Maiya and Hana, "Their pretty cute. What's your name?"

"Maiya Kobayashi and Hana Kobayashi," Hana yells. The guy almost swoons, but yells instead, "I love you two!" Maiya stops, and yells, "Oh, heck no! I ain't going out with I psycho who claims to 'Love' me…ain't happening." The group looks at her. "What? I ain't." "Get over here, now!" Senri says, no emotion whatsoever. Maiya runs over to him. They then went into the Academy. This is the new beginning of Hana and Maiya Kobayashi, age 17.


	2. New Arrival!

As a few weeks passed, Maiya and Senri have come closer and closer to each other. She has got Senri to talk a little bit more to the others. Rima has thought of Maiya as her sister. On the other hand, Hana and Akatsuki have become closer to each other also, more like a brother-sister relationship.

Maiya looked over to Hana who was sitting in the classroom taking notes. Then Maiya looked at her white paper, nothing, blank. No notes. _Eh, I'll just use Hana's._ She thought looking around. "Ms. Kobayashi! What's the square root of 900?" The teacher's eyes narrowed in on the girl. "Uh… I don't know…" She looked at her notebook. "Is that so? Let me see your notes! Better yet just let me see your notebook!" The teacher held his palm out and was looking at the whole class. Maiya sighed and got up and grabbed her notebook and walked towards him. When she got to him she handed it to him.

He opened it up; he looked up and down the pages. Then slammed the book shut. "Why are you writing 'I love S.S'?" He asked without looking at her, "You should be writing decent notes!" Maiya snatched the book out of his hands then walked back to her seat, while being glared at Hana.

As the class ended, Hana walked over to Maiya, who was asleep with drool everywhere. "Maiya, wake your lazy butt up now!" Maiya shook all over and woke up. "I got to see the headmaster, so I'll be back at the dorm when I'm done." Maiya nods and walks out the class room, followed by Hana.

* * *

><p>Hana ran down the hallway to the headmaster's office. "Come in." A voice said on the inside of the office. Hana thought, <em>how did he know I was there? <em>She opened the door and walked in. "Kaien, how'd you know I was out there?" "I'm just good…"

Hana shook her head then smiled. "Okay, I need you to run some errands for me. Please!" Hana couldn't say no, so she nodded and began to walk out. "Thank you!" she could hear in the background. Hana walked out of the academy, she stopped by the first place on the list, when he handed it to her. The list itself said:

Flour

Bread

Fish

Rice

Eggs

Ramen

Tomatoes

Hana smiled at the piece of paper and walked in.

The woman looked up with a hateful expression. She looked Hana with disgust, like she was an insect. "What do you want girl?" She spat venom out as she said that. "I just want some groceries…" Hana said looking at the list. "Well, girl, give it here!" The woman's hair was white as snow and fell to her shoulders. Hana smiled weakly then gave her the paper. Hana felt a tug on her pants leg. She turned to see a baby beside her, "My momma is dead! Daddy bitted her! He bitted brother, too!" Hana stood there shocked, and picked him up, "Did they bite you?" He shook his head, 'No'. Hana sighed with relief, "I guess I can't leave you all alone. Maiya will take you in! You want to go meet your new mommy? First what's your name?" "My name is Kayden and okay!" He smiled really big. "How old are you, Kayden?" "I'm one and a half!" Hana smiled and handed the woman the list. The woman sighed as if she didn't like to work at all. Then the woman went over to get the stuff, she came back and handed Hana the food. Hana gave her money then walked out of the store with Kayden.

* * *

><p>Maiya sat in her dorm playing her 3DS, while yelling at the game. She then heard the door knob turn. Her attention gazed at the door. "Hana, is that you?" "No, it's me. Senri," He walked in and sat on her bed. "Oh, okay." She resumed to her game. "Every freaking time, I die right there! Senri beat this level for me!" She threw the DS to him. He sighed and began to play the game. About three seconds later he beat it. Maiya growled and snatched the game system out of his hands. "I'm back!" Hana yelled as loud as she could. Maiya threw her DS across the room and ran out the door to Hana.<p>

"Did you get me anything?" Maiya asked jumping up and down. "Yeah, Kayden, come here!" Kayden ran out from behind Hana and yelled, "Mommy!" Maiya was soon on the ground from Kayden tackling her. "I got a kid?" Maiya looked at Hana. Hana nodded and giggled. Senri walked down the stairs and looked confused by the little kid on top of the vampire. He turned around and walked up the stairs while saying, "I'm going to be in your room, Maiya…" She looked over at him. Hana picked Kayden up and said, "You get to choose your daddy, so Senri get down here!" Senri sighed and turned back around. "Him, him, he's my daddy!" Kayden squealed, pointing to Senri. Senri tilted his head and Maiya was blushing. "Mommy and daddy are supposed to kiss!" Hana started to laugh, "Yeah, they are!" Senri and Maiya were blushing. "I'm going to hold my breath if you don't kiss!" Maiya's eyes widen and looked at Senri and mouthed to him, 'I'm sorry!'

She leaned into kiss him; but Senri pulled her into the kiss. Maiya's eyes were wide, but soon closed. Hana wiped the tears from her eyes, while covering Kayden's eyes. Senri then broke the kiss and Maiya face was red. Hana released her grip on Kayden, who chased after Maiya up the stairs.

They entered the room and Maiya jumped on the bed. Kayden jumped up there, too. Maiya demanded, "It's time for bed, so go to bed!" Kayden was about to protest, when Maiya glared at him. He then fell right asleep when he hit the pillow. Senri walked up the stairs to her room and saw Kayden and Maiya asleep. Hana passed him and whispered, "You need to go to sleep… Goodnight…" She then shut the door in his face.

**Author's note: Hehe!:3 Please review! Oh, also tell me if you love Vocaloids! Because I do! I love'em, if you haven't heard of them I would suggest you listen to them, they're really good; in my opinion!**


	3. Father?

Maiya groaned as she wasn't wanting to get up, but the child kept urging her onto. Maiya had completely forgotten what had happened the night before. The only thing she remembered was getting Kayden, but that was it. She hurried up and got dressed and walked outside with Kayden by her side. Senri who ran into Maiya, knocking her to the ground. He was on top of her. Hana walked out and saw Senri ontop of her. "It's not what it looks like..." Senri said while trying to hide his blush. "Seriously guys, get a room! There is a child out here for Christ sakes!" Hana yelled as she grabbed Kayden's hand and led him to the lobby. Senri got up and rubbed the back of his head trying to think of an apology. Maiya was wondering why in the world Senri was blushing like that. "So about last night... Um..." He started to stammer. "I don't have a clue what happened last night..." "We kissed... Mai-chan..." He put his hand on her chin and kissed her cheek. Maiya blushed like crazy. "We...did?" He smiled and leaned in kissing her. As soon as that happened Hana walked back to they were and yelled, "Seriously get a dang room! Nasty!" "You're jealous because you don't have a boyfriend that kisses you!" Maiya sticks her tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

They all reached the gate getting ready to go to class. Maiya and Senri walked out hand in hand. Rima thought that it was "soo cuuute!" as she put it. All the fan guys and girls were roaring with anger and jealousy. "Zero, Zero!" a lady cried. "Yuuki, what is it?" he answered. "Look! She seems lonely go talk to her!" Yuuki pointed to Hana who was walking by herself. Zero sighed because he knew if he didn't go Yuuki would continue to nag at him. Zero quickly walked over to the lonely vampire. "Hey vampire... What's the matter with you?" He snapped coldly. Hana glanced over to him. "How'd you know I was a vampire?" Her eyes narrowed. Zero sighed and said, "Because I know a vampire when I see one!" Hana shook her head. Zero rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, how come I never seen you?" Hana finally asked breaking the silence. "Well, I never showed up to do my job..." He replied looking at his feet.

Hana smiled and thanked him for walking with her. She ran straight into the class room. _Ah! Why did he have to be cute? _Hana sighed while slamming her head down on her desk.

* * *

><p>As class ended, Zero walked in to see Hana. "Hey, you want me to walk you to your dorm?" He nervously asked. "Uh," Hana blushed, "sure!" Zero smiled and walked out with Hana. "Hey, Hana, wait up!" A familiar voice yelled. "Maiya, what do you want?" Hana snapped while twitching her head to Zero. "Oh... Hey, she likes you." Maiya yelled, "My older sister Hana likes this silver-haired boy!" Hana blushed and motioned Zero to run before it got worse.<p>

Maiya smiled deviously as she watched her older sister flee. Senri then walked over towards her and softly said, "There is someone here to see you; he said he was your father... Aki Kobayashi? Do you know him?" Maiya's eyes gleamed and she took off running to the chairman's office. She busted through the door to see a man with long black hair, his head turned to the girl who seemed like she was about to pass out. His eyes were red, darker than you could imagine. He smiled, crookedly. "Ah, Maiya, where's your sister Hana?" Aki walked to his daughter. "Did you know, you're going to have a baby brother? Hai, it's true..." He asked with a smirk. "Oh, really! I'm finally going to be old-" Maiya was tackled to the ground. "Mommy, mommy!" A young kid yelled. "Kayden, I'm talking to your grandfather!"

Aki's eyes widened. He stuttered, "Wh...Who's child... is it..." Maiya shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, we just found him and I claim him as mine.." Aki sighed with relief. "Well... Hana, you, and I all need to talk in private... It's about your mother and the baby... I'm afraid I have some horrible news..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's not that long, but hey... I'm tired :)) Well, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heh, sorry for not updating soon. This is mine and my cousins story. :)**

**Please leave reviews! :D **

Hana soon heard the news that her father wanted to see her. She cautiously walked into the Chairman's office with a serious look on her face. Hana thought, 'Mother, this is about mother. Is she okay?' Many thoughts swarmed in her head.

"Hana, I have something very important to tell you...this will be a huge responsibility on your part." Aki started. "What is it?" Hana said in a low voice.

Aki then continued on, "Your mother is pregnant, as I have already told Maiya, it looks as if she will die if she does not seek any medical attention, but she refuses to. If she dies, do me a favor and watch the boy for a few months. I will come back and take him. Only if she dies." Maiya and Hana both had a horrified expression on their face.

The entire room was silent for a total of a whole five seconds. "WHAT! WHY WON'T SHE GET HELP. PEOPLE CAN SAVE HER AND THE BABY!" Hana screamed at the top of her lungs.

Maiya was about to scream the same thing, but Hana beat her to it. Aki looked at his two children; a look that said, 'Shut up before you make me hurt you.' Which they knew to stop yelling. "I don't really know why, but on the day she haves him I am taking her to the hostpital. Whether she likes it or not.." Aki put his hands in his pockets.

"You better..." Hana said staring at the ground. Aki sighed and then said with a brilliant smile on his face."I have a plan, why don't you two talk your mother into going to the hospital?" Aki then looked out the window and realized that it was getting closer today light. "Well, I guess you two need to go off to bed. Don't worry, I'm the substitute teacher for your math class."

Hana's eyes got wide. "I am definitely skipping that class!" With that Hana ran out leaving Maiya in the Chairman's office with their father and the Chairman himself.

Maiya shook her head and walked out of the room. Before she left a whisper left her mouth, "Don't worry dad..."

"Why would I be worried...it just seems your sister wants nothing to do with me..." Aki said to his other daughter as she left.

Maiya had finally reached her room that her sister was in. Hana was already passed out on her bed. "Hm... I wonder what Senri is doing... I'll talk to him for a bit then go to sleep.."

Maiya was halfway to the boy's side of the dormitory when she heard a rather unusual sound.

Maiya turned her head slightly, but then was struck in the head by a hard object.

* * *

><p>'Ow...my aching head...' Hana thought to herself. All she remembered was waking up and then being knocked senseless with something.<p>

Hana turned to look at the other bed and saw Maiya with a knot on her head and two black eyes.

'Looks like they got her to...' Hana thought trying to stand up. She knew she had to tell Kaname.

But she fell back on to the bed. Maiya groaned and tried to lift her head, but couldn't move it at all. 'Ow... Wait...wasn't I in the boys dormitory?' she asked herself.

"Gr...KANAME!" Hana yelled.

Kaname heard the girl yell. He walked into their room and saw them lying on their beds. "Why aren't you two dressed?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hana asked confused.

Kaname sighed, "I'm talking about why aren't you two in your school uniforms?"

"Thank goodness, you gave me a heart attack." Maiya said with a sigh. "Wait what is today?" Hana asked with a bad feeling. Especially when the screams of their 'fans' was louder that usual.

Kaname uttered the words, "Valen...tines...Day..."

Hana and Maiya's eyes got as wide as possible.

Both girls didn't want to get out of bed then. "I'm sick! I can't get out of bed!" Hana and Maiya quickly yelled in unison.

"Oh no, if I have to go through this so do you two." Kaname said while his eye twitched.

Maiya yelled, "I SERIOUSLY CAN'T MOVE!"

"I can barely stand!" Hana added.

Kaname sighed, "Well, I'll get you two a wheelchair then."

"No! We will look like idiots!" Hana said with a demanding voice.

Kaname chuckled lightly. "Senri, come here!" Maiya yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hana tried to get up again and fell right into Kaname.

Senri walked in as Maiya rolled into the floor. Kaname sighing as he put Hana back onto the bed.

"I don't wanna wheelchair. Can you get a random vampire to carry me?" Hana pleaded.

Senri looked down at Maiya and asked with a straight bored expression, "Yes?"  
>Kaname nodded, "Zero! Someone go get Zero."<p>

Hana's smile turned to a frown.

Maiya asked Senri, "Can you carry me?"

"Of course." Senri said a little bit indifferent on the outside but on the inside he was smiling.

Maiya smiled really big, "Yay! I'm being carried!" Hana gave her a look that said, 'Shut up! That's not fair!'

Maiya stuck her tongue out at Hana laughing.

Hana would have grabbed her tounge, but she couldn't move.

Hana's eye started twitching.

Maiya smirked and was carried down stairs.

Hana threw her legs out of bed, she could now move.

"Oh Maiya!" Hana yelled down the hall and was moving really fast towards her sister.


End file.
